The present disclosure relates generally to metal oxide films, and more particularly to a method of making a patterned metal oxide film.
Metal oxide structures are often used in devices having electronic circuitry. Current techniques for processing metal oxide structures may include multiple steps, such as, for example, depositing an oxide, masking a pattern, etching the pattern, removing the mask, and cleaning the surface. In some processes, patterning the metal oxide structures includes both vacuum deposition and lithographic processes. Such processes may, in some instances, be time consuming and expensive. Further, many processing techniques use acid or plasma during etching of the patterned material. However, such processing techniques may have a potential to dissolve or etch other materials below or adjacent to the oxide being etched. As such, multiple layered structures may be difficult to manufacture.
Conventional processes for forming patterned metal oxide structures may include multiple, time-consuming steps, costly equipment, and/or substantially difficult etching processes. As such, there is a need for a method of making a patterned film in fewer processing steps that are less time consuming and that use less costly equipment. Further, there is a need for a method of making a patterned film having multiple layers such that the etching step substantially avoids undesirable destruction of the lower layers.